Happily Ever After
by miller123456789
Summary: The characters we love were sure they finally got their happy ending. Apparently their children had other ideas. - First chapter is more in depth summary. Next update August 10th
1. Summary

A prodigy

A prince

A desperate soul

A jealous father

A team of matchmakers

A loyal brother

A family threatened

A kingdom at risk

* * *

When Emma agrees to train Annalise, the fourteen-year-old daughter of Rumpelstiltskin, the girl couldn't be happier. But she soon realizes that what Emma does is harder than it looks. She is swept into a web of deceit and revenge and comes face-to-face with evil she didn't know existed. Will she crack under the pressure or will she surprise everyone, including herself?

Emma is happier than she lets off when she finally gets her protégé. She made a promise to protect her with every intention of keeping that promise. Anna becomes like her own daughter, but when someone tries to kill Henry, Emma isn't sure she can keep her promise. Will she save her son and her protégé?

Henry is in love, but he has a great secret that may tear his family apart. He wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with his love, but at what price?

Leopold is on a quest to find love, but how far will he look before realizing that she's right in front of his face?

Clementine teams up with Mary and Sadie to make sure her brother finds love. What will happen when their innocent intentions threaten to tear a friendship apart?

Eva gets an offer she can't refuse. There's no telling what a desperate soul will do. How did the innocent child of Snow White and Price Charming come to be like this?

Neil has no clue what he is going to do with the rest of his life. But when a young woman shows up at the castle, his whole world changes, and not just because he's in love with her.

Charlie will save his sister . . . no matter what price.

* * *

**I hope to update every Sunday (occasionally every other Sunday) which is subject to change in the fall. You can PM me or leave reviews with questions or writing suggestions. I am saying now that I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**The first chapter will be posted July 6th.**


	2. Intro

**~Fifteen Years Ago~**

"We're goin' back? For good?" Leroy demanded.

"Yes," Emma confirmed. It was five years after Emma discovered this strange town. Mary Margaret was pregnant for the fourth time and Emma for the first, and they couldn't have been happier. Mary Margaret was due to give birth any day now, but Emma had about two months left. Henry was now fifteen. Neil was three, and Eva, the latest edition to their family was now one.

It was all over the news how this not-so-tiny seaside town had slipped under the radar of the government, chain-businesses, and just about everything. Like it had a veil over it . . .

David spoke up. "Ever since outsiders have begun to come to town, we have all been on edge, and we can only hide our secrets for so long. We should go back to the Enchanted Forest where we can all be ourselves. This journey has been an eye opener and quite an adventure," he said looking at Emma. "But we don't belong here. We have a bean, so everyone can go back, including any children who were born in this land." He stopped dead; someone was fiercely banging on the door. "Open it up."

It was a state trooper. No, it was a two dozen state troopers. "I have warrants of arrest for every resident of this town! No one will be allowed to leave until further notice."

"Henry!" Emma whispered to her son. "Go take Neil and Eva and go warn Rumplestiltskin."

Emma explained the situation to her parents who agreed out of desperation. Emma asked the guards questions to distract them as Henry ran behind them. One noticed and took off after them.

Henry put Neil on his back and took Eva in his arms. He ran as fast as he could. He ran to the alleys where he finally lost the trooper in the labyrinth of narrow streets. When he could hardly breathe, they finally reached Gold's Shop.

Henry begins ferociously banging on the door. It was Rumplestiltskin who answered the door, and he held a ball of fire.

After explaining the situation, Henry was invited inside. Belle walked into the room without a care in the world. The young children ran to her and clutched onto her legs in fright. She saw the frantic Henry.

"What's going on?"

Rumplestiltskin took her hands and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"The authorities are coming for us.".

* * *

The people of Storybrooke mingled nervously as they eyed the militia men. People looked to David to do something, but he was as confused and trapped as the rest of them. All he was worried about was Henry, Neil, and Eva. God knows where Emma was. And Mary Margaret, of course. She didn't look too good.

"David," she said.

"Umm hmm."

"David! The baby's coming!"

* * *

Belle was in no shape for fighting off officers. Rumpelstiltskin had promised her they would go to the five-star restaurant across town, so she was in one of her best dresses and looked beautiful. Granny's was great and all, but they wanted something fancy. That was the reason they were not at the town meeting. They were supposed to be having the best meal money could buy, but instead, here they were, listening to the banging on the door. They poured in, about five men, with their guns drawn.

"Hands up!"

Neil and Eva clutched onto Belle's legs. They screamed and kicked as they were pried off.

"Please-" Belle began, but Mr. Gold cut her off.

"Before you do anything, officer, let me remind you that only a coward lays his hand on a lady, and only a coward attacks a child."

Henry and Belle allowed to hold the smaller children, but the troopers stood close by.

"What're your names, kids?"

They nervously looked at each other. This trooper must have been a little nicer than the one they had seen at city hall because he dropped to one knee and spoke to them calmly.

"Kids, I don't wanna scare you or handcuff you or anything like that, but you need to understand that I might have to if you won't cooperate."

"My name is Henry," he said. "Henry Mills. And Eva and Neil Nolan."

He turned to Belle. "Ma'am, you're Lacey French?"

She hated to be reminded of Lacey. It wasn't her; it never was and it never would be.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Alright, we're going to the town hall."

* * *

Cameras and reporters flooded the windows. The troopers would not allow them inside, but they desperately wanted to talk to the people stuck on the other side of those walls.

The people of Storybrooke watched their own saga unfold on the town hall television.

_"Since the discovery of this seaside town, the country has gone wild. It seems like everyone has a theory on what kept it hidden for so long and what to do with the people there, and nobody seems to agree with each other. Colin is there live, where state troopers have locked everyone into the town hall. Let's take a look."_

_"This town looks like any other town, Cathy," Colin said, "There's a school, a hospital, a shrink, a few restaurants . . . the most popular being Granny's Dinner. Charity Lucka, the owner of the diner and the affiliated Granny's Bed and Breakfast, is being prosecuted for her businesses being unlicensed. Let's see what this man has to say."_

_Leroy appeared hanging out the window._

_"You, sir, what do you think of Granny's Diner?"_

_"It's the heart of town," he replied. "If you've got no Granny's, you've got no Storybrooke. Heck, I've known her for years, and I had no clue her name was Charity Lucka. She's just Granny. She's the whole town's Granny."_

_"You sir! Describe what's going on in there," Colin called to aman hanging out another window._

_"We are good, simple people," Marco said. "It is not right to coop us up like this. My boy is very scared." He held up the red-headed child._

_"Young man, do you have anything you would like to say?" Dave asked._

_"I want those strange men to stop hurting and scaring our friends," Pinocchio stated._

_"What a great boy you have there," Colin told Marco. "For the viewers watching, let's check out these people."_

_Mr. Gold walked to the town hall asconfidently as possible. Belle had her arms around the older children who held the younger children._

_Colin the reporter ran up to them and asked for a comment as the town watched inside. The group was totally silent._

_"Nothin' to see here," an officer said._

Upon entering, they were swarmed with people. They finally managed to escape the desperate crowd. Jefferson took hold of Grace, and everyone else huddled together with Emma and Regina.

"Sorry, Mom," Henry told Emma.

"Hey, it's okay, kid. You did your best."

"Won't it be good that everyone is together?" Belle whispered. "We might get a chance to use the magic bean."

"Not with these guards watching," Mr. Gold cautioned.

"Aww," Regina cooed. "So heartbreaking to see the Lollypop Guild break up." That was her nickname for Mary Margaret and Belle of late. After some confused looks, Regina said, "I'm not sure she qualifies any more. She had a few choice words for Leroy. It was actually quite amusing. Maybe this will convince her to stop having kids."

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.

"Mom . . ." Henry drawled. "I think she means to say that she's in labor."

The chatter was so loud that they could only hear Mary Margaret's screams from up close.

"Snow!"

"Mom!"

"Grandma!"

"Grandma?" a guard questioned.

"It's an inside joke," Henry explained.

"This would be a lot easier without your help," David barked at the trooper. The man proceeded to argue with David, everyone else chiming in, all with Mary Margaret's colorful language falling on deaf ears. As the room fell silent, she bit her knuckle and pushed. David gave her other hand a tight squeeze.

Everyone turned to see about forty FBI agents marching in, sunglasses and all.

The troopers tried to stop them. "The Governor of the State of Maine forbids you from entering."

One agent holds out a stack of papers for the head trooper to take. "The President of the United States demands it."

The troopers' hands were tied.

"Attention, everyone!" the agent yelled. "You are free-"

Mary Margaret screamed. She had done her best to be quiet; she had wanted to hear this as much as everyone else.

"Push!" Dr. Whale said. "C'mon! Almost there!"

Three agents walked to the back where Mary Margaret, Dr. Whale, David, Eva, Neil, Emma, Henry, Regina, Mr. Gold, and Belle were huddled.

"What's goin' on back here?"

Mr. Gold took the man aside and quietly and calmly explained the situation. Everyone else continued to stay silent. Nobody left despite being allowed to. The silence was only broken by Dr. Whale's cries of joy; he hadn't even heard the agent.

"Yes!" he screamed. "It's a boy, Mary Margaret."

David grabbed his son and wrapped him in Ruby's red and white sweatshirt and held him up. The people cheered. Belle kneeled down next to Mary Margaret.

"And the Lollypop Guild is reunited," Regina announced, "how touching."

Mary Margaret took the stress ball Whale had given her and hurled it at Regina. It bounced harmlessly off her shoulder.

"Twenty forty-eight!" an FBI agent barked.

Some herded people out the doors. Other agents drew handcuffs from their belts and forcefully placed them on the troopers. David held Mary Margaret bridal style. Whale held the baby, while Emma took the other children.

"Let's go to the hospital!" Whale yelled over the chaos. "To make sure they're okay!"

The party headed to the hospital as fast as was safe. Reporters swarmed them.

"Move!" David screamed at them. "My wife just gave birth! We have to get to the hospital!"

Colin offered to take David in his camera van, which he gladly agreed. Dr. Whale sat on the floor holding the unnamed child. David placed Mary Margaret on the floor and sat next to her. Colin had his assistant drive the van while he stayed in the back with the interesting looking clan.

They were soon to the hospital. Not many were back from the town hall, but Whale knew what he was doing. Before long he had stabilized Mary Margaret and let her hold her son.

Colin had filmed the whole thing. Within fifteen minutes it was playing on television. Belle, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, Robin, Hook, Emma, Henry, Neil, Emma, the dwarves, Ruby, and Granny watched from the television that had recently been installed in the diner.

_"We know she's okay," Cathy announced. "And Colin is there with a live interview."_

_There sat Colin with Mary Margaret on the hospital bed and David and Dr. Whale sitting on the side._

_"Please, explain what happened," Colin told Mary Margaret and David as politely as he could._

_"I just went into labor," Mary Margaret said. "It just happened. We begged the troopers to let us go to the hospital, but they said they were not permitted to let us leave. Whale is the best doctor in town, but he had no supplies, no blankets, no gloves, no nothing. We had to wrap the baby in my friend's sweater."_

_"That is horrible. Dr. Whale, have you ever had to deliver a baby outside of the hospital before?"_

_"I've had one or two women that couldn't get to the hospital. A few who simply want the privacy of their own home, but I always went prepared. To have nothing, not even privacy, it was scary. People volunteered blankets and whatever else they could spare. As much as people love babies, nobody wants to see that. And the troopers were of no help."_

_"That's barbaric," Colin muttered. "A friend of mine out in the field told me that the troopers have been discharged for denying medical attention to someone who needed it. What do you think about that?"_

_David spoke up, "I think they should have been punished anyway. This town is full of good people who don't want any trouble, and they were trying to herd us like cattle. It's just sad that my son and wife's life had to be put in danger for it to happen."_

_The people at Granny's had their eyes glued to the television._

_"What's the boy's name?"_

_Mary Margaret smirked._

_David began, "We haven't-"_

_"Leopold."_

_"People will make fun of him!" David insisted._

_"No they won't," Mart Margaret countered. "You can name the next one."_

_"Clementine!" he decided. "It was the name of my childhood friend. I knew you wouldn't like it because of the drinking song."_

_"Fine," Mary Margaret muttered._

_"Really?" Regina questioned. She took out her cell phone and ferociously dialed Mary Margaret's number._

_"It's Regina," Mary Margaret confirmed._

_"It__ ca__n__ w__ait,"__David__ said._

_Mary Margaret chuckled. "Actually, I think this may be amusing. Hello, Regina," she said with mock politeness, turning the phone on speaker._

_"You know, did it ever occur to stop having kids? I mean, you've got more than you can keep track of. Where are your other kids?"_

_David's cheeks went red. "Um . . . with you?"_

Granny's Diner erupted into laughter.

_"Okay," Colin announced, "Let's throw it back to Cathy in the studio."_

Regina put her phone on speaker so the diner could continue to hear.

"Seriously, take a hint from Belle. She's been married three years and they have no kids. You've been married for six and have four!"

Belle's face went totally red.

"Sitting right here," Emma muttered.

Regina pointed at Belle accusingly. "You know something."

"Well . . . Rumple, I was going to tell you at lunch-"

Mary Margaret cried for joy at the other end of the phone. "Belle, that's wonderful! Is it a boy or a girl? Have you picked out a name? Do you-"

"I found out yesterday!" she protested. She took Rumplestiltskin's hand. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Her heart beat quickened as he continued to simply look at her. His eyes swelled with tears. He threw his arms around her and kissed her. "Darling, that's wonderful. That's wonderful."

When he finally set her down, she glanced at Regina. "Regina looks like she has something she would like to share."

"What? I can't have a look?"

It dawned on Belle why Regina had been wearing looser clothing lately instead of the hugging dresses and fitting pant suits. Why she had suddenly seemed so familiar with Dr. Whale and why she and Robin would not tell people what they were talking about or why they seemed so happy.

Belle's jaw dropped. "You . . . you too."

Mary Margaret squealed on the other end of the phone. As Leopold began to cry, she sang a lullaby.

Regina explained that she was on week ten.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Belle asked.

She sighed. "Because I _could _use magic to find out the gender of the baby. I wanted to so badly, but I didn't because magic comes with a price."

"Good for you," Belle said. "Ruby's next," she predicted.

"Hey," Mary Margaret yelled to get their attention. "Why don't we figure out a way to get home before anyone else gives birth."

"Call another town meeting," David commanded. "Everyone must attend."

* * *

The town gathered. The fastest runners ran around town several times to make sure everyone was present at the town hall. They were able to keep the FBI agents out and everyone else in. Just in case, they took roll call from the town census.

People held their most treasured belongings. Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his son's shawl around the chipped cup and held it tightly. Mary Margaret sat in a wheelchair holding her son.

"Alright, everyone!" David yelled. "Just to be safe, from the one bean we had, we grew more. We plan to pass them out and go in groups to make sure everyone makes it through!"

There was really no need for the groups. When the fifteen beans were dropped, the entire floor of the town hall caved in. Everyone fell instantly.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest was a wasteland. No human being had set foot there for two or three years. The grass was brown and dry. The sky was virtually black with clouds. It was cold, and the wind whipped their skin.

This time, they did not immediately change back to the appearances of their old selves, except for Rumplestiltskin. He had his reptilian skin, but Gold's suit and cane. He still held the chipped cup. Henry stared at him with his mouth gapping open.

"I know, right," Emma agreed, seeing his shock. "I was pretty much the same way when I first saw that. Although, somehow it's weirder with the suit."

If Henry heard her, he didn't show it. He was busy gawking at Rumplestiltskin. "You're . . . green!"

Rumple turned to Belle, "Quick show for the boy? Eh, dearie."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that," she mumbled with a glint in her eye.

"You, boy," Rumplestiltskin called to Henry. "If you can guess my riddle, I'll give you three spools of gold!"

Henry looked around for some sort of support, nothing; everyone was laughing their heads off, even Belle.

"Snow White and the dwarves sit down for a meal. How long does it take you to guess what she served?"

"Uh . . . Don't tell me. I'll get it. Um . . ."

"You lose!" Rumplestiltskin announced. He did one of his signature laughs and jumped around. "The answer was seven seconds."

Mary Margaret was not amused.

Henry looked to Belle as he franticly gestured toward Rumple. "Do something!"

"And you," Rumplestiltskin prattled to Belle. He lost the imp voice. "This is long overdue."

He held her head and kissed her. He could feel her soft curls between his fingers and her quickening breath.

"Really, Gold?" Regina demanded.

His impish features started to vanish. He could feel his magic waning, but it didn't matter; he would do anything for his Belle.

"Rumple," Belle begged. He barely let her get out her words. "What are you doing?"

A pulse of white light came from Rumpelstiltskin. So powerful that it knocked Belle from his arms. David and Henry helped her from the ground.

He looked like the Mr. Gold they all knew, but he was so different. It was like a knife that he didn't know was in his back was suddenly removed.

"Belle!" he cried.

"You did it," Henry confirmed to himself. "Belle, you broke his curse."

She looked at all the people around her. "He . . . I didn't . . ."

"Yes, Belle, you did. You stayed by me despite every reason not to," Rumpelstiltskin admitted. "Now it's time for me to make up for that. We'll start our knew life with this child."

"Awww," Snow cooed. "Regina, don't you dare make a lollypop comment."

"You make it too easy."

"It's a new life for all of us," Belle said. "I'm sure our children will be great friends."

* * *

**~Present Day~**

"Annalise, I'm gonna kill you!" Leopold cries, chasing after her. She has her mother's beauty and her father's crooked sense of humor. An insufferable combination.

He asked for a kiss and instead got a face full of dirt.

She slips and breaks the ice below her, soaking her dress. He catches up with her and pins her to the ground.

"Wanna kiss me now, scrawny?"

"We're both filthy!" she screams, pushing him off.

She runs back to the castle as fast as she can. The three musketeers were waiting for her. They saw her coming.

* * *

"Ready?" Mary asks. They nod holding the snow in their hands.

"Aim," Sadie says, "FIRE!"

They throw their snowballs at Leopold. Annalise almost feels bad for him; the girls often team up against him. Almost. She joins in the game by pelting Leo with snow.

"Mistress Mary, quite contrary," he sings. He is pelted with snow for that.

He throws back, and when Sadie ducks, the snowball pelts Regina right in the jaw. Mary tries to wipe the smirk off her face. Sadie and Clementine glance at each other uneasily. Annalise puts a hand over her mouth. Regina uses magic to continuously pelt him with snowballs. Mary packs a snowball tightly and, with all her might, throws it at her mother. The girls are sure that Regina doesn't notice, but she puts up a small wall of fire.

"That's cheating, Mother!"

Regina teleports to where Emma and Snow are.

"Look out the window," she tells them. They laugh at the joyous sight. "Imagine how great it would be if Anna and Leo fell in love."


	3. 01x01 Pilot

A figure cloaked in darkness rides through the empty countryside. Miles upon miles of forest pass by. Finally. The mountains with a blanket of snow that is miles long. And the castle nestled among the peaks. The figure sighs, tying the horse to a tree at the edge of the forest. The mountain will have to be climbed on foot.

Three miles up the mountain in the frigid air. It takes nearly an hour. Finally. The Dark Castle.

The figure knocks three times. The giant door creaks like it has not been opened in a thousand years. The figure glides in with no invitation. The pale-faced woman's eyes widen as the figure throws off the cloak. It is none other than Emma Swan.

"Emma!" Belle sighs. "You scared me half to death!"

She gets right to the point. "I want to train your daughter."

Emma is the Center of Universal Intelligence, basically the Enchanted Kingdom's CIA. She captures the most dangerous criminals all on her own, including royalty if necessary. The kings and queens of this land would never sign the Cygni Carta if they believed there was an actual organization that could pose a threat to them. With a Rumpelstiltskin-ian lesson on fine print and loopholes, Emma rigged the system to do her job, as she often does. Every ruler of the land eventually signed, giving her as far of a reach as Destiny, her aptly named steed, can carry her. But now she faces her greatest challenge yet. She wanted Belle's only daughter.

"What's wrong with your own daughter? You can't bear to put her in danger, so you come for my daughter?"

"No!" Emma interjects. "I wouldn't change Sadie for the world, but Anna has something special. I'm going to _train _her, not make her my guinea pig." She took Belle's hand. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to her."

* * *

_"Emma," her father said gently, "I know this is a lot to take in, but I know you'll come to love it here."_

_"Look, Dad, I just . . . need a little time, you know?" That was an understatement. She had no idea how to make this work. She secretly didn't want to go back to the Enchanted Forest, but they weren't left with a choice. She wasn't going to leave her family._

_"I know how much you didn't want it to turn out this way," he whispered. When she asked how, he replied, "Because I know my daughter. I know that was a hard decision for you, but I will make it my mission to make sure it's the best choice you ever made."_

_"Thanks," she laughed. He just couldn't leave things be. "About the baby . . ."_

_"You're scared."_

_"And you're creepy."_

_"Believe me, having kids is terrifying for anybody. I was a mess when I found out about you-"_

_"Gee, thanks."_

_"Seriously," he said, but he couldn't help but laugh a little. "I was so worried something would happen to you. Neil was even worse, knowing Zelena was after him specifically__. But it was all worth it. I love each and every one of these children, including you, Emma. I know you're not a child, but – I drew some secrets out of you, now it's time for one of mine – sometimes I still see you that way because I want you to be that. I want to see your first word, your first smile; I want to see you grow up."_

_"You can't," Emma said more sadly than she meant to. She then realized how much she wanted that too. She turned away as she began to tear up._

_He held her face, forcing her to look at him. "Hey. Hey, I know that. The time for that is over. That's my advice to you. You'll make mistakes. You have to not dwell on the past, live the present to the fullest, and hope the best for the future."_

_The tears were running down her face._

_Little Eva ran into the room looking for her "Dada." She pointed at Emma, or as she preferred to call her "Bemba."_

_"Don't worry, Eva," Charming said, picking her up. "She'll be okay."_

_Eva cocked her head at her big sister. "Bont by. Bemba bont by. Boo bot boo bay boo bee bappy!"_

_Emma and David looked at each other and mentally shrugged. Eva burst into laughter._

_"Okay, silly," David said, "Go find Mama."_

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin is even harder to convince. "I don't want my daughter in danger!"

"Please, listen-"

"No, you listen! I lost Bae-"

"I know-"

"No, you don't! I'm not going to lose Anna, too!" he screams.

"Okay, listen, please. I am not going to put Anna in danger-"

It goes back and forth like that for a while longer, Rumpelstiltskin not letting Emma have a word.

"Get out of my house!" he screams at the top of his lungs, but Emma continues to plead with him. "Get away from my family. Get out!"

Anna stands wide-eyed in the doorway. The pair doesn't see her. Rumpelstiltskin throws a vile of potion at Emma.

"Papa, no!"

The vial bounces off a wall that's not there and shatters at Rumpelstiltskin's feet. With a wave of her hand, Annalise repairs the bottle and puts it back on the table. A stream of colorful liquid rises from the floor and deposits itself in the small vile.

Emma looks at her with pride, but her father with shock.

"How did you . . ."

"I've been practicing," Anna admits. "I don't understand why you don't want me to, Papa. It's wonderful!"

"It comes with a price! There are things you can teach yourself, but magic isn't one of them. Self-taught users of magic often end up accidentally hurting people-"

"All the more reason to let her come with me," Emma continues to plead.

He gives his daughter a little push in her direction.

"You owe me big time, Swan."

* * *

_David knew how he was going to get his daughter excited about their new home. A ball. He made all the preparations, told everyone except Emma, and invited all the nobility in the land. Now to tell Emma._

_"Emma!" he called, knocking on her door. She opened up, and he burst with the incredible news. "Emma, we're going to have a ball! Your first ball! Aren't you excited?"_

_Emma sat down on the hope chest and held her head. "Dad . . ."_

_If Emma wasn't happy, neither was he. "I planned it for you," he told her. "I thought it would get you excited about our world."_

_"Thanks for the thought, but this is all too much," she admitted. "I'm not in my element at all, and a ball will only make that worse. I didn't grow up in ball gowns and castles. I need something . . . to make me feel at home."_

_The ball _was _happening, but he had another idea._

* * *

_"Emma's first ball!" Snow squealed. Emma plugged her ears. "Oh, none of that," she scolded. "We'll do your hair, find you a fancy dress-"_

_"You know, Mom, I can dress myself."_

_"Yes, I know, but . . . Oh! This'll be so much fun!"_

_Emma watched Snow flutter around the room and moaned when she picked up a corset. She reluctantly put it on. Emma had worn one before (It was _immensely _uncomfortable.), but she was about to realize how kind Hook was to her._

_"Hold on tight!"_

_"What?"_

_Hook had pulled tightly, but not so much so that she had to hold onto something; there had been nothing to hold onto._

_Emma frantically scrambled to grab the bedpost but not soon enough. She screamed as Snow's strength knocked her off her feet. Her head hit the side of the bed frame. Regina stumbled in at just the right time._

_The sight that lay before her was a humorous one. Her old step-daughter still held the strings, and, but Snow's grip on the corset forced Emma's upper-body off the ground. Her scrunched-up face and gritted teeth made it downright hilarious._

_"Not in the mood," she managed to hiss._

_"Aww, trouble in paradise?"_

_Snow self-consciously dropped the strings, causing Emma to fall to the floor._

* * *

"Ever worn a corset?"

Annalise shakes her head.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Anna cries out as Emma yanks on the strings. It seems she can no longer breathe. When Emma finishes, she falls to the floor in a coughing heap.

"It wasn't that traumatic."

"I'm fine," Anna mutters.

"Good, I'm going to get ready. After you put on your dress, go take a seat in the ballroom. And don't forget your mask!"

As soon as Emma leaves, Anna runs to the closet before realizing how much pain that would cause. Upon opening it, she finds the most beautiful silken dress of royal blue and lavender purple.

_"Oh, let me do it!" Regina said. She helped Emma up and told her to hold on _tightly.

_Emma dug her heels into the ground and held onto the bedpost with all her might. It wasn't enough to keep Regina from putting her foot in her back._

_"Snow, make sure I don't fall!"_

_Snow embraced her from behind and balanced the both of them._

_"Mom!" Henry called. "Leo threw up on me!"_

_Before anyone could react, Henry walked in. He immediately forgot about his vomit-stained shirt._

_That awkward moment when your grandma is holding up your adoptive-mom (who is also her step-mom, making your grandma your adoptive-step-sister) who has to be held up because she has her foot in the back of your birth-mother (your adoptive-niece). But it's all good; they're just lacing up a corset._

_"Done," Regina breathed._

_"Grandpa!" Henry yelled. His voice dropped. "You know, this _almost _beats the taco incident."_

_Snow shook her head. Emma's eyes widened, begging him not to tell Regina, who looked interested._

_"The taco incident?"_

_"Yeah, me and Emma walked in on Snow and David-"_

_David got there just in time, clamping his hand over the boy's mouth._

_"So, what's the trouble?"_

_Regina knew exactly what Henry didn't get to say. "David, I'm gonna kill you!"_

_He took off, Regina running after him._

The castle is abuzz with the ball beginning soon. The king and queen stand in their places. Their children (and their children's children) are in their places.

"Ruth, stand up straighter," Eva commands. At seventeen, Eva is the primmest princess to ever parade the palace.

"But my back hurts!" Ruth complains.

"Quiet, please," Snow says, and the girls fall silent.

"And finally," announces the speaker. "The royal family."

The doors open and a trumpet blares. The family walks in somber unison, except for Ruth, of course, who marches through the open doors and shakes the hands of the people they pass.

They sit down at a long table on the edge of the dance floor, relatively distant from the rest of the people. Everyone else wears masks, as this is a masquerade; only the royal family is without them.

* * *

_Nearly the exact same thing happened fifteen years prior._

* * *

A splash of royal blue stands out from the crowd. It is a sash that belongs to a purple dress of silk, worn by a beautiful girl. The girl has golden curls carefully tucked around the strap of the blue mask that matches her sash. Leo is intrigued by her; he has to ask her to dance!

The girl sees the prince eying her. She doesn't know what he was thinking or if he sees through the mask as to who she is, but he looks a bit like he is head-over-heels. She does know, however, that he will _never _fall for her without the mask. As sure as her name is Annalise.

* * *

_The ball was in full swing. The food had been served, and the meal had concluded. As people began to dance and walk around while mingling, Emma made her way through the crowd._

_"Attention, everyone!" David announced. "We are home. After thirty-three years in Storybrooke, we are home, and we all hope to make a better life here!"_

_"Without the Evil Queen's bloody reign!" someone interjected._

_"I have conversed with some of the other monarchs in the Enchanted Forest, and we see it fit to form a body that will keep something like that from happening again!"_

_The people cheered._

_"This body will keep the people safe in ways the monarchy cannot. Something that can lawfully evict a monarch who abuses their power. For the monarchs who don't, it will be good for them because they will be able to use this knowledge that they would not otherwise have to protect their people and arrest people who should be arrested. This body's sole responsibility will be to protect the people of the Enchanted Forest. It will be what is best for everyone! And I appoint Emma as head of it!"_

* * *

The dancing is about to begin. As Prince Leopold paces the ballroom, the girls hold their breath. Many are disappointed as he approaches the girl in the purple silken dress. They dance the night away, speaking little but some. She tells him that she is the daughter of spinsters, to which he responds, "How can a girl of such modest upbringing receive an invitation to such a noble engagement?"

Annalise laughs to herself, for she knows the prince, and he only speaks in such a manner to impress.

"Our parents saved each other's lives many years ago."

Leopold asks for her parents' names for perhaps he had been told of them. She responds, "All things in good time, and a good time for all things." She knows the stuck-up prince can't resist a little mystery.

They talk the night away or, more accurately, _she _talks the night away, pausing to interject every once in a while, "Sorry, I know I talk too much."

"That's quite alright," says the young prince. "I am flattered that you find me a worthy listener."

That is pathetic; normally Leopold cannot bear her, telling her, "Please be quiet! You're insufferable," at every opportunity.

She excuses herself for a moment, promising to return. She doesn't ask for permission; she just goes. As she walks away, Leo turns his attention to his sister, who is attempting to dance with Dickson, Abigail and Frederick's six-year-old son. Leo can only tell his identity because his mask keeps falling off, and he must bend over to pick it up.

Annalise hurries down the empty corridor. Everything had set her on edge, and she needs a moment to collect herself. She worries that Leopold sees through her mask and more so, that she is falling in love.

She spots movement ahead, someone ducking into an adjacent corridor. She passes and hides behind a tapestry hanging just beyond the intersection.

"That was the girl Leopold was dancing with!" a man says.

"Yeah," says another, "how's that gonna help us? I may not be the smartest, but last I checked, the boss said to take care of Henry, not him."

"You are an idiot," says the first man. "You can't say that out loud!"

Annalise peeks out from behind the tapestry to see the two mysterious men duck into the other corridor as Leopold approaches.

Leopold pushes away the tapestry and takes her hand.

"I think it's time you tell me who you are."

He begins to gently remove her mask. Anna backs against the wall and grabs his hand from her face.

"No, you need to listen to me!" she hisses. "Someone is going-"

He puts his arm around her waist in such a way that she cannot free her hands. They look into each other's eyes, and Anna holds her breath as he leans in to kiss her. She doesn't pull away. She can see that Leo loves her. Maybe she loves him too, because the thought of him not loving her if he knew who she really was, broke her heart. Anna breaks the kiss. She turns as fast as she can and runs with all her might. He attempts to run after her, but is stopped by the strange man. The man starts screaming, "Henry! Henry! Someone get Henry over here or we'll kill this boy!"

Anna keeps running.

* * *

_"Hey, Emma," her father greeted. His eyes said what he really wanted to say. Did I get this one right?_

_Emma smirked. "Now that's more up-my-alley."_

* * *

Annalise sees Henry walking in her direction, and she runs up to him, taking her mask off.

"The man back there has Leo! He's going to kill you both!" she says, spilling over her words.

"Don't be silly, Anna." He continues walking past.

Anna takes off, screaming for Emma. As previously mentioned, she is the Center of Universal Intelligence. While it was portrayed as a protection against abuse royalty, someone trying to kill a royal is more common, and her area of expertise, but her son? Emma might lose it, or she might not. You never know with her.

Anna rounds a corner and bumps right into her.

"Where have you been? I got worried."

"Someone's gonna kill Henry!" Anna blurts out.

Emma drags her by the arm in the direction Anna had come and demands that Anna bring her to the place. They run faster than Anna has ever ran before, but soon they reach the place. They hide behind a corner and watch. One man holds Leo and another holds Henry.

"Stay here," Emma tells Anna.

Emma runs in between the mysterious men and pulls out her gun. She shoots the man holding Leopold; she screams at Leo to run. The second man manages to hold onto Henry as he uses a sword to knock the gun from her hand. It flies into Annalise's path to them. Emma reluctantly takes a sword from the suit of armor on display and fights the man, who eventually stabs Henry and throws him to the ground. He turns his full attention to Emma and disarms her. She falls and pants as she looks up at this giant sword-wielding man looming over her.

Anna starts to run, not away but towards them. She picks up the gun and shoots the man in the leg. She is unprepared for the power of the gun and stumbles back before falling. The man crawls to her and puts a bloody hand around her neck, squeezing as tightly as he can. It feels like fire to Anna. _Fire, fire, fire, _her mind chanted.

She can no longer take the pain and is sure that she is about to go unconscious. There is a roar. The four standing fire-pits erupt, so much so that sparks fly onto them. The man looks at Annalise in fear.

"Witch!" he screams.

She smiles proudly. "Daughter of Rumpelstiltskin," she whispers.

The man tries to run, but cannot. Emma screams for the guards who take him away.

* * *

_"Congratulations," Rumpelstiltskin told Emma. "I'd be more than happy to show you a few things I think might help."_

_"Thanks," she replied. She added, whispering, "Heads up, the fairies are here."_

_He moaned. "Thanks for the warning."_

_"Good luck, Emma," the former Mother Superior wished._

_"Blue."_

_"Dark One."_

_"I'm not the Dark One anymore," he said proudly. "Belle broke my curse."_

_Blue nodded. "True love's kiss."_

_As they carried on their awkward conversation, a screamed pierced the air. Rumpelstiltskin would always recognize it; it was the scream he couldn't bear to hear._

_"Belle."_

_The trio ran across the ballroom. Tinkerbelle held Belle by the arm and was blasting a man with some wicked looking magic._

_"Green!" Blue screamed. She knew Tinkerbelle disliked being called that and usually respected that; "Green" was for when she was in trouble. Blue may have misread the situation, but Rumple and Emma certainly didn't._

_"Help me! He's gonna kill her!" _

_Rumpelstiltskin takes Belle into his arms._

_Emma froze the man in his tracks and conjured a pair of handcuffs._

_"Rumple," Belle breathed._

_"I'm here, sweetheart."_

_She let her tears fall on his shoulder._

_"Belle, what's the matter?" Tink asked with concern._

_She never cared what people said about her or their relationship. It couldn't be that._

_"Nobody'll hurt you," Rumple promised. He put an arm around her, and Tink held her hand._

_They both leaned in to hear her whisper, "He called me a gold-digger, the devil's courtesan."_

* * *

Emma runs to her room to look for potions to help Henry. Annalise is taken to the infirmary, just to make sure she was all right; Regina keeps her company. When Emma joins them she sets the bottles down on the table and looks at a sleeping Henry. She faces the pair and studies Annalise.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks. After all, she _did _disobey Emma.

Emma tells her that she did not, just the opposite, in fact, and what Emma says next will surprise everyone: "Will you let me train you to be my assistant."

The only thing more shocking is Anna's response. In this moment, she doesn't worry what her parents think. She doesn't care how many people called her "Witch-girl." She can't remember that she isn't courageous enough. If Emma sees something in her, than it must be there.

"Yes."


	4. 01x02 Love and Trust

"We're just saying," Emma says, "that your daughter has real potential. Regina and I could train her!-

"I will not allow this!" screams Rumpelstiltskin. "I will not!"

Anna sits back and smirks to herself because she knows that she doesn't need her parents' permission. For the last twenty minutes, her mother has been actually having a bit of a productive conversation with Emma, while her father has been in a passionate and emotional debate with Regina, who continues to scream "Hypocrite!" at every other thing he says.

"Let's see if Anna has anything to say?" questions Regina.

The look Regina gives her feels like it looks into her soul and says, _Let us see what you're really made of._

"I do, actually," she announces firmly. "It's my life! I know, full well, that magic always comes with a price. I know it won't be easy, but easy is boring. I know Emma wants me to be her assistant someday, but right now I'm from shut up in one castle to shut up in another castle."

"I will not allow this!" screams Rumpelstiltskin. "I will not!"

Regina stands up. She has had enough. "You hypocrite!" she screams at Rumpelstiltskin; she is about to continue when Belle cuts her off by saying that she will not allow her of all people to teach their daughter magic. Regina concludes that she is a hypocrite too and continues her rant to her. "You're so worried about how strict I'll be with your daughter while her father, your Rumple, would kill me if I couldn't save myself!"

Emma gives a look that says something like _Yeah, this is my life._ "Okay, how about I start training Anna while you three work out your issues."

"I just want to say," Regina begins, "that you know I love Anna, and I think a bit of tough love would do her good! She doesn't believe she can do anything because of how you coddle her and don't even let her try!" She walks over to Annalise and grabs her by the sleeve. "You can do anything, and any other attitude won't fly with me. Is that clear?"

Anna smirks, and to show that she isn't intimidated by how Regina is getting in her face, she moves hers closer and looks Regina in the eyes. "Crystal."

* * *

**_About 14 and a half years ago_**

_"Rumplestiltskin?" Belle called. "Rumplestilskin!"_

_He quietly entered the room, but she did not see. He gently placed his hands on her waist from behind. "Yes, dear," he said._

_She screamed and jumped out of his reach. "Rumple! You know how that frightens me."_

_"You sounded so urgent," he said, pretending to defend himself. He did that all the time, and they both knew he would never stop. "I can't imagine what about."_

_"I've been invited to my father's ball," she replied. "He claims that he tried to convince his court to let you come as well, but they wouldn't have it. So I would have to go alone. I don't want to go," she complained._

_"I think you should go," he replied honestly. "Let them see how the most beautiful woman in all the realms has the world at her fingertips."_

_"Rumple," she said kindly. "You don't understand. I love my father, I do, but his advisors made my childhood a misery. I would have been at their mercy for the rest of my life if not for you."_

_He noticed her shaking hand and unsteady breath. He invited her to lie on the couch as he pulled up a chair. As he put a hand on her cheek, she pursed her lips to hide a smirk at his attempt at a comforting gesture._

_"You always speak of how much I've changed, and I'm proud to say that I am far cry from the monster who took you away from your castle and locked you in that tower. But you are just as far a cry from the girl who allowed me to do that."_

_She took his hand and held it to her heart. "Rumple, I _chose _that life. I . . . I saved my village. You . . . I . . . There was some sort of comfort in knowing that I chose that life. I wasn't always on your string, or is that my biased view of the matter?"_

_"No," he said. "It's true, but you are so much stronger. Now, I believe that you would have marched up to me and demanded a better deal. You know, I had heard of you. I knew you would at least _want_ to accept."_

_Belle scoffed. "I know you did. You looked at me like you were looking into my soul. To see what I was made of. I knew you saw . . ." She shook her head. "Nothing."_

_"I had heard of the beautiful and submissive princess who would give anything to get out of her arranged marriage. I thought I knew what to expect: a scared little girl to serve my tea. I toyed with people, and I craved power. I was pleasantly surprised by you. I saw those men around you. They were shocked by your agreement to come with me. Go to this ball, Belle. Show them what that scared little girl made of herself."_

_Belle sat up, about to protest, but Rumpelstiltskin cut her off._

_"Show them what real courage looks like, and show them where it gets you. Let them see you with the world at your feet."_

_"Okay, Rumple," she smiled. "I'll go." She went to pack her bags, but he called her back. "Yes?"_

_"And no need to be shy that I would put it there every single day if only for a kiss from you."_

_She rolled her eyes. "If you want a kiss, come get it." She took off down the corridor._

* * *

Leopold isn't about to give up looking for the girl he kissed. He goes the list of things he remembers about her: Golden wavy hair, spinster parents, fine clothing, the grace of a princess, parents who've saved his parents' lives, and vice versa? It didn't add up.

He awakes from his daydream to see his father grinning at him.

"What?" the boy asks.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were head-over-heels."

Leopold grins like a six-year-old. "I kissed a girl!" he exclaims. "At the ball."

David gives his son a pat on the back. "That's wonderful! Who?"

Leopold doesn't lose his grin. "I don't know."

* * *

Annalise convinced herself that she wouldn't mind Regina and Emma being strict or getting in her face. In fact, she wants someone to get in her face and tell her what a waste she is, just so she can prove them wrong. She wants someone to give her the chance to stand up for herself. She has a drive to work and do her best at whatever she does, and she wants to use it for something special, not just her school-work or silly bets with her brother.

After Emma's proposal, her family refused to leave the palace until they were given further information. Now, they prepare to leave without her.

"Mother, I'll be okay," Anna insists. "I want to be brave! You always said to do the brave thing and bravery would follow. You left your family and friends to be the hero!"

Belle isn't quite sure how to show her daughter that she can make her own decisions, while letting her know that her parents aren't sure this is the best one. "Liesel," she says kindly, "I was a grown woman! You're just a girl, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart. _That means her mother is desperate.

Anna thinks carefully about what to say next. "True, but... you _left_ your friends and had no idea what you were getting yourself into. You didn't know if you'd _ever _see any of those people again. These _are_ our friends. I promise I'll write, and I'll try to learn that magic trick that Emma calls Skype! I know what I'm getting into."

Belle has to smile at the Skype reference. She'll have to explain what that really is sometime. "Do you, Anna? Do you really?"

Truth be told, Anna has no idea what she is getting into. "I do," she lies.

* * *

_Belle held her head high. She walked graciously to her father's throne and curtsied. She felt the eyes of the entire court on her as they whispered. About the child she held._

_"Belle, I have put Lord Adney in charge of your affairs while you visit. Your wish is his command."_

_He stepped forward and gave a small bow. She recognized him as Gaston's father who often terrified her as a child._

_"Lady Belle," he smiled. "It has been quite some time. I trust you are in good health?"_

_"The best, my lord," she replied. "Since the return, I have found myself quite happy. As has my husband."_

_"So he was not . . . displeased with your decision to come visit?"_

_Belle smiled. "On the contrary. He encouraged it. I was quite worried that_ some_ would be less than understanding."_

_"Well, if he is the reason you stand here, we must be grateful to him." He shook his head and turned to the court. "And to think that so many of this court desired to put this beauty to death."_

_Belle tried to walk past Adney to her father, but her legs could not hold her. Adney caught her and purred, "You needn't worry, princess. I will protect you from anyone who wishes to harm you, but I_ doubt_," practically yelling the last world over his shoulder, "that will be necessary_._ That being said, if you ever need protection from the Dark One, I would be honored to-"_

_A small thought crossed her mind of clutching onto Rumple and begging him to make Adney stop, but she instead she thought of Rumple and how she could make him smirk. "Stop," Belle commanded, pulling herself to her feet. "I assure you that your services_ will not_ be needed," she spat._

_"Belle, darling, Lord Adney has made you a generous and sincere offer," Maurice said, trying to hint that she should be a bit more polite._

_"Yes, and thank the gods that it is an offer I will never have to take advantage of."_

_As she turned and began to walk away, her precious and secret Liesel in her arms, she smiled; for the first time, she had the last word. Perhaps she had changed._

* * *

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin will not let go of their daughter if they do not work out their issues with Regina. While Regina's issues are apparently with Rumplestiltskin, at least they speak to one another. Plus, if Regina spilled on her problems with Rumpelstiltskin to Belle, she might be more sympathetic.

What was Anna supposed to do? Lock them in a room together? She reached for Emma's spell-book.

* * *

Emma starts her search in the tunnels. David showed them to her when they returned. She goes to nearly all the tunnels she knows about, and _nothing, _when she finally reaches secret entrance in the West Hall closet. She pulls up a floorboard and drops herself in. As she begins to comprehend what she sees, a light goes out and footsteps run from her. It is now pitch-black, and Emma hits the floorboard out-of-the-way to let more light in. She sees several objects sitting in the dust. A few teacups and a stuffed white rabbit.

* * *

_The ball was in progress. Belle couldn't wait to get this over with._

_She heard her father call her name. "Are you feeling alright, darling?" He held out his hand for a dance._

_"Yes," she replied absently. She did not want to dance, so she pretended to be fully distracted by the baby. Yet, she was glad her father came to talk to her. Her own thoughts became tedious after long enough._

_ "May I hold her?" he asked._

_Belle hesitantly put the babe in his arms. It was her first child; she was terrified of the slightest thing that could put the girl in danger or get her dirty. Her father was very good with her, and she seemed to like him._

_"What's her name?" he asked._

_"Anna," she replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth._

_"May I hold her?" a familiar voice asked._

_"Belle?" her father asked. It was only him being a gentleman; she was going to let him hold Anna._

_"Um . . ." she stuttered nervously. "Yes, but _do _be careful!"_

_Her father handed off the child. Adney bounced her. She didn't cry, but she didn't laugh or reach out to touch him like she did her grandfather. A server-boy rushed to get more wine for the table next to them and bumped Lord Adney hardly. Belle thanked heaven that he didn't drop her precious child. The head waiter took the teenaged boy by the ear, swearing at him all the way. Anna had begun to cry. Belle's face went pale; she had a bad feeling that wasn't an accident._

_"Give her back," she cried desperately._

_Her father tried his best to comfort her. "It wasn't his fault. It wasn't even the boy's fault. Accidents happen, sweetheart."_

_She jumped as her father grasped her wrist and held it up for her to see. "I'd be more worried about you holding the babe with those trembling hands. You really don't look alright. Would you like to go back to your room and lie down?"_

_"Yes," she replied. "I think that would be best."_

* * *

Everything is set for Anna's plan. The spell allows only Regina and Belle to enter, and once they do, they cannot leave until the spell is lifted.

Anna sets to work on Belle, since she figures she is the less violent of the two. As Anna chats with her and they walk into the drawing-room. Anna is stopped by the invisible force-field, and Belle is trapped inside. She pounds on the "invisible door," but Anna doesn't open up. Instead she runs in the other direction, going to find Regina, who comes up behind her.

Anna jumps. "You scared me!"

"What's up with your mother?" Regina asks, ignoring her.

"Who knows," Anna replies. She takes Regina's arm and she continues by making useless small talk.

She manages to lead her in a circle back to the entrance to the room. Anna planned this so that she would be on Regina's left and they would come upon the door to their right. Without warning, Anna pushes Regina through the doorway.

Regina falls to the floor in the next room. Belle watches this from the ground where she sat.

"What are you staring at?" Regina asks rudely.

Belle ignores her and simply states what Regina has yet to discover. "We can't leave."

* * *

_"And you said you were in the best of health," Adney accused her as he paced the foot of her bed._

_"When I arrived," she spat, "that was true."_

_He studied her quizzically. "Can you sit up, princess?"_

_She tried but she could not. Perhaps she could, if she wasn't holding the baby._

_"No, why?"_

_He smiled kindly. "Just making sure." He snatched the child from her arms._

_"Father! Father!" she screamed. "Rumpelstiltskin!"_

_He was no longer the Dark One, but he still had magic. He could not hear _every _person who called his name, but he would always hear his Belle._

_With a struggle, she rose from the bed to see her sweet daughter crying on the floor while Adney held a sword over her. Belle fell to the ground several feet from the girl._

_"No, please!" she cried. "She's just a baby! An innocent child!"_

_He pointed the sword at her. "She's the spawn of a demon!"_

_And behind him appeared the demon himself, holding the duke's sword. Adney looked at his hands as if he expected it to simply reappear._

_"Get away from my family," Rumpelstiltskin growled. "And let me tell you a story about every person who's ever tried to harm my Belle."_

_Belle interrupted before he could continue. She smiled because from the dirty, cold floor . . . she was winning. "It's bloody."_

_"Is that a threat?"_

_She breathed heavily and gently scooped up the baby._

_"An observation."_

* * *

Regina and Belle sit in silence for what seems like forever for the both of them.

Belle is awkwardly fixing her skirt when she sees Regina staring at her.

"Can I . . . help you?" she asks.

"You know why we're in here," is Regina's answer.

Belle continues to pretend that she doesn't. Regina isn't buying it.

"Emma wouldn't stop talking about our 'issues.' I've apologized!"

"For nothing! You've apologized for nothing!"Belle says quietly.

Regina raises her eyebrows at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You took over twenty-eight years away from me. You left me for dead in a cold, lonely cell with nothing," Belle says calmly. As she says these words, her lungs seem to close. She puts her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping. "You know what it feels like to have no one. To not feel anything? Have nothing to live for?"

The last statement strikes Regina to the core. She remembers all too well what it felt like for Henry, the only person she loved, to hate her. She loved Daniel, and he was killed because of it. She trusted her mother, only to have her betray her time and time again. She killed her own father, whom she loved so much, just for that stupid curse; it was the worst mistake she ever made.

"My mother betrayed me over and over and over again. The most pathetic part was that each time, I thought she would change. She did eventually," Regina finishes.

"She did?"

"Just before her death. She told me that I would have been enough."

"Right," Belle says. "You know, I can relate to that more than you might think. My mother was cold. I was certain that she didn't love me. I think she wanted to, but couldn't open herself up like that. She was murdered, you know; I was eleven. I was expected to be her. It was hard, never allowing myself to open up, even smile in public. When Rumpelstiltskin came for me . . . that changed. I was shut up in that castle, but it was freedom to me."

"How did he treat you?" Regina asks. "Rumpelstiltskin, I mean."

"At first I was terrified of him. I would cry the whole night and he would yell, but one day . . . he offered me a pillow. I said thank you, but he assured me that it was to muffle the cries so he could work. And yet . . . somehow . . . it gave me peace that, maybe, he wasn't a total monster. Eventually we became used to each other, and I wasn't so scared." She gives a small laugh. "I wasn't afraid to give it to him once in a while."

* * *

_Rumpelstiltskin didn't like it, but he was forced to walk slowly so Belle could keep up. He held Anna, who was still crying and screaming._

_"Find Maurice!" he barked at a servant-girl._

_She ran down the corridor, disappearing in the darkness, which Maurice soon appeared from. He rushed to Belle, who looked even more ill than before._

_"Belle!" He grasped her shoulders. "What's happened?"_

_"He tried to kill her," she whispered. "He tried to take away my child."_

_His first assumption was an incorrect one. "Gold, I'm going to kill you!"_

_Two guards rushed forward holding him in a position where he was incapable to do anything. Another held the baby._

_"No, Papa, Rumple saved her! Adney was going to kill her. He called her a demon's spawn!"_

_"Shh, shh," he comforted her. "Belle, I think you should lay down."_

_"No, listen to me!" she begged. "You're welcome in our home, but I'll never come here without Rumple ever again!"_

_He materialized next to Belle, holding the baby. The guards drew their swords. "I think either of us should go to any balls for a while."_

_"Agreed."_

* * *

"And he didn't do anything to you?" It's more of an exclamation than a question. "I never dared cross Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle smiles as if she would laugh if not for their prior topic. "I talked back to him all the time," she says with a smirk. "Whenever he bossed me around, I'd tell him that he could ask nicely, and he'd fire back 'I could also turn you into a rat!' or a toad or a fly or whatever way the wind blew that day, but he never did anything."

Regina looks at the woman who sits in front of her in a new light. "You're braver than people give you credit for."

"And you more . . . human," Belle replies.

"I was terrified of Rumpelstiltskin," Regina continues. "He's so afraid of what I'll do to Annalise when . . . my fear, my emptiness, my mourning of Daniel, he used it all to control me. That innocence you have before your worst fears and deepest secrets are used against you, that's not something go can take back. I know now that I can never give you back what I took from you. That's the idea. I wanted people to know what I felt, but through this journey I've learned that I don't have to hurt other people. I just want you to know that I am human."

Belle smiles gently. "I know."

"Smarting back to Rumpelstiltskin . . . that felt good, didn't it? To take something back. But I wasn't brave enough for that, so I took you. I took something from you - and by extension, him - that neither of you could get back. I took things like that from everyone I could, as did he. It wasn't until I had Henry and he had you that we both realized that taking from others doesn't fill the void."

Anna cries out as Emma broke her spell.

"I know who tried to kill Henry that night," Emma announces. "I can't tell you who . . . but I know."

* * *

_They materialized in their bedroom._

_"Oh, Belle. That made me so tired," he said weekly. Magic often made him tired, as he received his powers from the Dark Curse, which he no longer had._

_"We both need sleep," she said, laying the baby in the middle of the huge bed. She helped him up. "I don't know what we're going to do. I just want to keep her safe."_

_"Hey, hey, I know." He took her hands. "I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that we can sleep tonight knowing our little girl is safe."_


End file.
